


Soul Sear

by Zire_7



Series: Supergirl Fix-its [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x05 fix-it, Also Potstickers, Author is tired of Heteronormativity bullshit, Deal With It, F/F, FiGhT mE!, Fuck you SG WRITERS AND THE CW!, Happy Ending, I FUCKING DARE YOU!, If you were trying not to be gay, LENA AND KARA ARE SOULMATES!, Minor Angst, Sam and Jess win the betting pool, Sam saves the day, YOU FUCKERS FAILED, guess what?, soulmates/soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zire_7/pseuds/Zire_7
Summary: Sour Sear: a rare phenomenon used to explain the formation of new soulmarks on a person who still has their first soulmarks. In these cases, the person or Soul sear, has the option to choose which person they wish to begin forging a soul-bond with.





	Soul Sear

**Author's Note:**

> That fucking 'well get used to it, we're sisters now' bullshit is...is...sigh. Look, we(Supercorp shippers) already know that Lena and Kara will never get together in canon. We know. So will you stop trying to make them out to be 'sisters' or platonic. You're rubbing salt in the 'hetero-normative' wound. Why is the world at large so threatened by queer couples, people, and the general idea of something different than the majority? I don't expect to ever receive a satisfying answer. So instead I'll keep writing fix it fics; cause we're always going to need them.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or its characters. I own only the plots/situations/ideas that I have placed the characters in and the soulmate/mark stuff.** _

* * *

“I'm not dropping you!” A pulse of searing warmth spread further down her arm. “Climb up, Lena!” She glanced at her soulmarks before scrambling up the side of the plane; another line of Kryptonese was forming. She knew that when she slogged through translating them, they would say, “I'm not dropping you. Climb up, Lena.”

She viciously shoved the bubbling excitement of finally learning what her name would look like in Krypton's written language down. “You're going to have to jump. Lena now.”

Her entire focus narrowed to the blue fabric beneath her hands. It wasn't warm, it was almost too hot to touch. In that moment her heart broke. Supergirl was her soulmate, but she loved Kara.

* * *

Supergirl had set the plane down but seemed reluctant to let her go when they landed. “Lena,” Those blue eyes looked a little watery as they scanned her face. “May I, examine you for injuries?”

Words were not in her future for a long time coming, so she nodded and watched the deep blue start glowing. She willed her soulmarks invisible, thanking whatever it was that allowed people to resize, hide, change the shape of, or move their soulmarks.

“Physically you're fine, nothing's broken.”

“Small mercies.” She managed around the lump in her throat. “Supergirl we ne-”

She cursed the competence of the DEO as they pulled up to secure the plane and the chemicals. Her eyes fell on Supergirl as she discussed moving the plane with the team's leader. Lena sighed and followed Winn to the nearest SUV. The ride back to the city was far too long. She spent the majority of it tracing her newest soulmark while studiously ignoring the ones that formed when she was around Kara.

* * *

_“Alright class,” Mr. Anders waited until it was silent before continuing, “this semester we will be focusing on soulmates, the bond, and the marks. I don't care what you think you know, I don't care if you don't have them yet, or if you don't believe in them. All of you will pay attention or be sent to a soul center to learn. You can learn with severe consequences for ignoring the instructor or you can learn with me.”_

_The whole class instantly fell silent, Lena was shocked that even Matthew gave Mr. Anders their full attention. Her own attention snapped to Mr. Anders when he said, “Soulmates are not set in stone, they aren't the 'be all, end all'. The first marks that appear on you are simply the best possibility for you, however, the bond is not absolute. It does, however prevent you from committing to another relationship. You can, and likely, will have dalliances before you even meet the person with whom you could form the strongest bond with. In fact its even encouraged in some states to have experiences with relationships and sex before meeting the 'one'.” Some of her classmates chuckled at his use of finger quotes._

_“Miss Luthor.” He nodded for her to ask the question. She hated it when everyone fell silent. Ever since Lex started trying to kill Superman, people took notice of her; never in a good way._

_“Do people whose first bond has failed, get new soulmarks right away or does it take a while for them to form? Is it possible for new marks to form even while you still have your first marks. And how do they form, if the answer is yes?” She asked. As soon as the words left her mouth everyone fell silent. Mr. Anders was silent for so long that she nearly told him to forget that she asked._

_“Well, I can only assume that you know some one whose bond has failed or have experienced the later first hand, to be aware enough to ask those questions. I won't ask you to clarify.” She was shocked further when his eyes hardened as he met the eyes of her classmates. “If I catch wind of anyone in this class or the school, harassing Miss Luthor, I will get you expelled and sent to a soul center. As to Miss Luthor's question, yes and no. Other than the first soulmark that appears, the others only appear after you meet and share experiences with the first. If you're bond has failed or you haven't met the first, soulmarks can form in spite of still having your first soulmarks. It is exceedingly rare though. In that case you have the option to choose. You can forge the bond with your best possibility or forge one with a person whose completely blindsided you. Many scientists have tried to figure out why this rarity exists, honestly this is one thing that science will never be able to explain because we already know the answer; love. Does that answer your question Miss Luthor?”_

_Numbly she nodded and tuned out the rest of Mr. Anders lesson, she'd ask for a refresher over the weekend, as she traced the ethereal symbols slowly darkening on her skin. They were Kryptonian, she was going to hack Lex's computer to get his notes on the language to translate them._

* * *

_She snorted at that and said with as much sincerity as she could “Lucky is Superman saving the day.”_

_“Not something you'd expect a Luthor to say.”_

_She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Mr. Clark was tight with Superman and already blaming her because of her last name._

_“Uh ah, Supergirl was there too.” She ignored the jolt of warmth that spread on her right arm._

_“And who are you exactly?”_

_“Uh um, Kara Danvers, I'm not with the Daily Planet. I'm with Catco magazine, sort of.”_

* * *

_Her heart was racing as she vowed to never travel by air again. Ever. “You're safe now.”_

_A gasp escaped her at feeling another jolt of warmth spreading down her arm,”What the hell was that?” The jolt had gone down her left arm, where her first mark was._

_“Someone's trying to kill you.”_

* * *

_The adrenaline was still in her system when Supergirl landed on her balcony. “You know that door's not really an entrance. Ya know, actually I just wanted to thank you for earlier. Not only for saving countless lives of my employees but my life as well.”_

_“Now I need your help.” Supergirl had a nervous lit to her voice._

_“Anything.”_

_Lena swears she didn't imagine the deep breath Supergirl took. “I need to find your mother.”_

_“My mother...” She frowned as the bottom of her stomach dropped._

_“Your mother,” Supergirl sighed, Lena got déjà vu but shook her head to clear it; she's never seen Supergirl sigh before. “...is behind Cadmus.”_

_Supergirl must have sensed her disbelief. “She's their leader.”_

_Lena's eyes pierced the kryptonian's back as Supergirl put distance between them. Her first marks burned, masking the warmth coming from her other arm. “You're lying.”_

_“I'm not. She kidnapped me and now, she possesses a virus that could kill every alien in National city. I need you to help me find her. So that she doesn't hurt anymore innocents.” Supergirl sounded like she was pleading with her. Her marks were burning, her adrenaline was spiking again, and now... She looked away from those blue eyes._

_“You know I though you were different,” She could feel the tears gathering, “you wear that symbol on your chest and everyone thinks you're good.” She'd been reshaping her marks into that very same one for the last few months. “How many times does your cousin put on that, high and mighty costume, and come after Lex?”_

_She lets the silence hang for a moment._

_“My mother is no saint,” Her tone drips venom. “but you come in here and accuse her of being the devil incarnate.” She knows how devastatingly broken she must sound to Supergirl, she knows how much her smile is a forced thing, Lena can read it all in blue orbs. “How long before you start coming after me?”_

_“I know what is like to be disillusioned by our parents. But I'm a pretty good judge of character, and you are not like your mother. She is cold and dangerous, and you are too good,” Supergirl moves closer, she stands her ground. “too smart to follow in her path. Be your own hero.”_  

* * *

  _“I feel cold and calm. Until I think about Beth dying in jail and I feel warm for a minute.” She wasn't expecting Kara to stay after that._

_“You're in shock, Lena-” She shakes her head, cutting Kara off._

_“No, loss does strange things to my family. And I've lost a lot of people-”_

_“You are not losing me.”_

_There it was again that strange déjà vu; not so strange after experiencing it so much around Kara and Supergirl. Supergirl has only ever said things with such conviction to her, that conviction made Lena almost believe them to be true. “I think when I feel things again. I'm going to be very afraid of the person I might be.”_

_Though she knew it was coming, Kara was a 'hug it better' person, the action surprised her still. She remembers the first time that Kara hugged her, it had been warm. It was the same with Supergirl; they were both warm and far too good to be true. “You don't have to be afraid. I'm here and I am not going anywhere.”_

_She reached up and grabbed Kara's hand, holding on to it for the warmth, and the life line it was. “You promise?”_

_“I promise to always be there for you and I will always protect you.” The conviction in Kara's tone as well as the rapidly forming soulmarks helped to drive away the coldness._

* * *

“Hey when you're family, you can say what you need to say and they will still love you.”

Sam seconded that, “That's right.”

Her right and left arms were warm. Lena repressed the sigh that threatened to escape. It was time to make her choice. “I've never had anyone like that in my life.”

“That's because you've never had a sister.” Sam said without a single moment of hesitation.

Lena's heart was in her throat when Kara didn't say anything. Sam's brow furrowed, “Right Kara?”

“Uh, not a sister.”

She could feel the weight of Sam's gaze on her. She contemplated downing the entire bottle of red wine. Her train of though was derailed when Sam nudged her and leaned in, to whisper, “Looks like Jess and me made bank in the betting pool.”

“I need to go tuck Ruby in.” Sam stopped half-way up the stairs. “I will completely understand if both of you are gone when I get back. Congrats, you two.” 

* * *

She was unbelievably nervous for the coming conversation as she followed Kara up to her apartment. She smiled upon hearing the keys jangle against the lock; it seemed Kara was nervous too. When she was settled on the couch and Kara was getting another bottle of wine, she took a deep breath to steel her nerves. “Kara do you know about Soul Sear?”

Lena's heart stopped when Kara's motions stilled. “I can't say that I do. I've heard them mentioned in some of the sappy romance novels I read.”

“Its a rare phenomenon that occurs when new soulmarks form on a person, regardless of having their first soulmarks. They can even form during the initiation of the soul-bond and right up to the bond settling. I'm a Soul Sear.”

“Who?” Kara's tone was soft, but Kara refused to look at her.

“Kara, look at me,” Kara doesn't so much as twitch. So she takes a breath and moves closer, reaching for the woman she's realized that she can't live without. She stops reaching out to her, when Kara shifts out of reach. “being a soul sear, I'm free to choose who to start a bond with. I've made my choice, and that choice is you, Kara Danvers.”

She caught a glimpse of surprise on Kara's face before she was glomped by an elated Kara. They both gave into the rush of giddiness, breaking into laughter.

Lena sobered quickly though. She wasn't so sure that Kara would feel the same when she delivered the news. She didn't want to cause a rift between the two friends. “Kara, I need to get into contact with Supergirl. She has a right to know.”

“Oh.” The look on Kara's face was shocked disbelief at first, then it slowly morphed into apprehension, before guilt and self-loathing replaced it. Kara was hugging her again, Lena wasn't about to complain. “Oh Lena, I'm so, so, so sorry that I've put you through all this confusion. I-”

One second she was in Kara's arms and the next, Supergirl was there, a pile of clothes at her feet; the same clothes Kara was wearing a second ago.

“I'm Supergirl.”

Somehow she couldn't find it in herself to be angry or surprised, well she was surprised that she hadn't put two and two together. Kara was just so warm and charmingly awkward but had a sense about her. Supergirl was a blazing sun and an unstoppable force. Two entirely separate people, but the same person.

She couldn't find it in herself to be angry with her kryptonian for wanting to just be Kara to someone, “So I guess this means I should learn how to make potstickers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any grammatical errors. I'll comb this over and fix those later. Sanvers fix-it up next.


End file.
